


Pride in Your Work

by Pixial



Series: Mink and Ruby (Ruby and Mink) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dragon/Human Relations, Nonbinary Character, Other, as done by a dragon's tongue, dragon - Freeform, dragon girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: Mink does some first aid. Ruby shows her appreciation.





	Pride in Your Work

**Author's Note:**

> Mink and Ruby are OCs that trashocalypse and I came up with!

In the end, it was the bandits who filled Ruby’s wings with arrows. Ruby retaliated with all of the indignant rage a dragon could possess, leaving Mink to scavenge for trophies and proof-of-deaths from the charred remains of their targets. Ears were much harder to collect when they kept crumbling into ash, though hopefully the Guild would understand.

“It’s honestly the smell that gets me the most,” they said later, perched gingerly on Ruby’s back to stitch up the thin membrane of her wings. Arrows were annoying, and the holes they left, more so.

Ruby resisted the urge to toss her head to avoid dislodging their tiny lover. “They shouldn’t have shot me,” she said with a draconic sniff. “It’s a matter of principle, dearest.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Mink muttered something Ruby pretended not to hear as they continued to patch the holes in her wing. It didn’t hurt per se, but it was distinctly uncomfortable to know that there was a needle running through her flesh. Fortunately, Mink was a deft hand with needle and thread, and their stitches would be beautiful as well as effective.

“I think that’s the last of it,” Mink said after a minute’s contemplation. “You doing alright, love?”

“Just dandy, thanks to you!”

Ruby heard the shuffle of cloth and the click of a buckle before Mink slid off her back, landing on the ground with a thump with medicine kit in hand. “You know, you could just burn the arrows before they reach you,” they said dryly. “Or dodge.”

“I could,” Ruby acknowledged, watching Mink put the kit away with a glimmer of heated interest and the beginnings of an idea, “though dodging would make your life a bit more difficult.”

“We could always rig up a set of straps,” Mink mused, digging through their packs. “But then that’d make dismounting more of a chall– HEY!”

Ruby ducked her head forward, nosing at Mink’s ass and knocking them forward with a laugh. Mink rolled over with a huff, pushing their hair from their face to reveal an adorably affronted expression. “What was that for!?”

The dragon grinned, looming over her lover with burning eyes. “It’s a thank you, darling,” she said with a purr, bending down to nuzzle at Mink’s neck. “You took care of me so nicely; allow me to return the favor.”

Mink gulped, and Ruby hummed with satisfaction as she smelled the blooming arousal in the air. “W-well, if you insist…”

“Oh, I do,” Ruby assured them, her tongue laving across their collarbone. She tasted the salt from their sweat, the barest hints of smoke and blood from their fight. She could feel the hitch of breath, the stuttering of their heart. All of it sang to her, setting her blood boiling with a need to claim her mate.

She reached up with gentle claws, tearing through their clothes with artless precision before pinning MInk to the ground. “Stay still,” she rumbled softly into their ear, relishing the way it made them tremble, “Let me handle this.”

Mink nodded shakily before leaning their head back with a glorious moan as Ruby’s tongue lapped over their cock. It jumped to attention, obeying her call instantly. Ruby chuckled low with faint whispers of smoke curling from her maw. 

While Ruby had never paid much attention to human anatomy before, she had to admit with some pride that she was a quick study. No matter what form they took, Mink was beautiful and a joy.

She wrapped her tongue around their cock and gave a gentle tug, listening to the sweet gasp of pleasure it created. Their cock was full and weeping, and Ruby lapped up each drop with eager delight.

She stayed that way for a long moment, with careful, teasing licks along their shaft, revelling in each whimper and moan she wrung from her lover. Her tongue slipped down, pressing at their taint and between their cheeks. Mink groaned, clutching at the horns on her head with a grip that was impressive– for a human, at least.

How long Ruby spent exquisitely tormenting Mink, she honestly couldn’t say, nor did she care. Time was unimportant when she was taking care of her mate. She could feel the grasp on her horns tightening with desperation, each musical noise growing in intensity and desire.

She redoubled her efforts, and with a swell and a cry, Mink came, cresting over the edge in orgasm. Ruby licked her clean, grinning with fierce pride and joy, burning the image of her lover in the throes of ecstasy into her mind.

“You…. Are a teasing _menace_ ,” Mink gasped when they finally regained the ability to speak. It took a while, Ruby noted smugly.

“I thought you knew that by now,” she replied carelessly, moving to curl about her lover. She felt like the cat that got the cream, all satisfaction and pride in a job well done. “Now rest, darling. We’ve two days before we check in, and I have every intention of using that time _well_.”

Mink snorted a laugh tinged with fond exasperation. “Insatiable.”

“ _Dragon_ , love. The word is pronounced _dragon_.”

Mink’s only response was a long, heartfelt sigh.


End file.
